Episode 4785 (14 January 2014)
David thinks that he, Carol and Bianca should keep the news of Carol’s illness to themselves. Terry arrives and is put out when the family promptly leave. David swiftly sends Terry away when he turns up at the car lot. Kat can tell something’s up with Bianca. Masood invites Carol to his mum’s memorial; David reminds Carol that the sooner Masood knows about them the better but Carol thinks Masood needs her. Terry shares his worries with Kat; Kat advises him to keep his head down but Terry instead plans to take the family to the Vic. Later, back at the Butchers’ Carol gently explains to Masood she doesn’t think they have a future. She’s about to tell him about her cancer when he concludes she’s breaking up with him because of David. David wades in and tells Masood he and Carol are back together. Carol denies it, she needs to think about herself, and David turns on Masood. Terry arrives and Carol storms out – instructing David not to follow. Terry demands Bianca and David tell him what’s going on. On learning Carol has breast cancer, Terry’s first instinct is to comfort Bianca, impressing David. Bianca and David are worried when Carol doesn’t come home or pick up the phone; Terry drives around to see if he can spot her. Meanwhile, Carol arrives on Sonia’s doorstep and asks if she can come in. Shabnam reveals Zainab’s split up with her new man. Shabnam’s outraged when Masood invites Carol to the memorial she’s organised at the mosque and London Eye – it’s not appropriate. Shabnam stubbornly insists she won’t come to the memorial but Masood won’t back down. Carol talks to Shabnam alone and agrees to stay at home as long as Shabnam promises to look after Masood; Shabnam says that’s why she came back. The memorial goes well and Masood thanks Shabnam for organising it. When Masood later tells Shabnam and Tamwar Carol’s ended things, Shabnam’s glad – it’s not right him being with a white woman. The atmosphere’s frosty at Phil’s. Phil’s dismissive when Sharon tells him they need to talk. At the Vic, Sharon wistfully notes how easy things seem to be between Linda and Mick, confiding in Linda that Phil’s keeping secrets. Linda says she wouldn’t rest until she’d found out what’s going on. Sharon searches through cupboards at Phil’s and is scathing when he brings her flowers. Again, Sharon asks whose phone she found but Phil tells her to keep her nose out. Jay later finds Sharon snooping around the Arches. Sharon overreacts when she comes home to find Dennis ‘covered’ in blood with Phil wielding scissors. Phil quickly explains he was cutting gum out of Dennis’s hair and the scissors slipped. Later, Phil asks Sharon if she thinks he’d hurt Dennis? Sharon admits she doesn’t know what to think anymore. Phil says if she really wants to talk they can’t do it with Dennis in the house. At the Arches, Phil tells Sharon if she wants the truth she gets it all. Sharon nods and Phil advises her to sit down… Alfie brings a chair to Kat, so she can rest while working on the stall. Kat realises Alfie’s up to something. Alfie tells Shirley he’s not getting involved with the Canvey Island gang, he can’t risk getting banged up. He attempts to flog her some tatty Christmas decorations, explaining he’s trying to raise the fare to Australia where he can earn serious money helping Spencer open a bar. Alfie then tries to sell the decorations on his stall. As a favour to Shirley, Mick buys the lot for £100. Alfie gives Kat flowers; he claims he isn’t keeping secrets from her but Kat’s still suspicious. In the Vic, Linda bickers with Tina and Shirley. Linda’s determined to put her stamp on the place and asks Sharon’s opinion on wallpaper samples. Tina’s dug out some family mementos and suggests they put a tankard their dad won in a darts match behind the bar. Shirley storms out, furious. Mick follows and tells Shirley not to give their dad another thought. Mick insists he’s ten times the dad their father ever was and that’s all because of her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Complaints